Once bitten:destiel
by Gracelessangel666
Summary: The whinchesters and castiel are on the road again! This time a vampire hunt that will changes the lives of dean and castiel, the pair of friends overcome there fears of rejection and admit there love for each other before a vampire hunt. Castiel gets bitten while protecting his lover then disappears but what happens will be a shock to everyone in team free will.


Once bitten:destiel "On the road again I just can't wait they on the road again" " Dean I'm sorry to inform you but I think your acting deluded were already on the road". The radio was blaring in the impala, dean began drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while bellowing out the lyrics that blared from the radio station, Sam did nothing more than role his eyes at castiel's naive statement it wasn't abnormal for the angel to misinterpret well everything." Cas really man you need to stop being so serious, let loose come on pick a radio station!" Dean shouted from the front seat with with happiness tinged to his voice, it was always that way when he spoke to cas." Never let me pick a station though and I'm blood related" Sam whined under his breath with him number one bitch face to which dean slapped him round the back of the head and told him to man up. Castiel leaned over from the back of the car and hovered of deans seat, pausing to do his trademark intense stare at dean like he was the most precious thing in the world, Sam was getting sick of these moments were his brother and angel would share loving glances or obvious sexual tension, he was a good brother when did he ever comment on these sickly scenarios. " Alright cas buddy just choose what you want to listen to within reason okay?" Dean stammered slightly while the angel held his gaze and simply nodded, the leaned over and changed the station, the next station played something Sam would never forget for as long as he loved, lips of and angel by hinder. " kind of fitting hey dean?" Sam chuckled before doubling over and laughing to which earned him another slap from a very flushed and embarrassed dean, castiel was of course oblivious to the whole situation and simply leaned back to sit in his previous position in the back of the car. Every know and then he'd steal a secret glance at dean when he knew nobody would notice, since raising him from prediction castiel knew he was madly in love with dean, all he wanted was to keep him hunter safe and by his side, admitting his feelings was something he was reluctant to do if dean rejected him he just wouldn't know what to do with himself, castiel drew in a sharp intake of breath of the thought, through the years he'd watched dean with many different women. Some he admitted to loving, it smashed castiel's heart in to a million Pieces at the though of it." Hey cas you alright you look kinda pale" deans sudden question broke him out of his painful thoughts, he decided to bury his feelings and step outside the impala to join the two brothers that that had adopted him into their broken little family."I-sigh- I'm fine dean just...thinking" the words muttered from castiel's pale pink lips were almost inaudible, it sent a painful burning sensation though deans veins to see such pain in his angels face and yes his angel dean fell in love with his old little blue eyed angel after he lost him in the apocalypse, the memory of castiel exploding into a million pieces was drenched in raw pain, dean vowed he'd never lose cas after that again but decided to ever tell him about his true feelings, he was scared he'd frighten the timed creature in front of him. To dean castiel was a fragile being that needed to be protected, the dominant though overwhelmed him and he brought his angel into a half hug."dude if your worried about these vampires I've got your back, I promise ill protect you just like you've done for me for so long".He held his green orbs with castiel's bright blue ones and saw the trust in his eyes. "Look cas I'm worried too I know what these blood suckers are like but ill keep you safe okay" the stat,net from dean was barely finished before he lightly placed his lips onto castiel's sot pink ones, it was pure ecstasy to the pair, the kiss was short sweet but filled with pure passion love and devotion. They broke apart to which dean laughed with full heart at castiel's bewildered face,decorated with a delicate pink tinge. He blinked a few times before quirking his lips into a shy smile at dean," so er cas you and me huh?" He asked while slipping his fingers between castiel's, they fit perfectly together, cas's blush deepened as he peered up at dean thorough his thick black lashes timidly before leaning over to nuzzle his nose against deans shyly. " Real cute guys really I thought you'd never admit you feelings for each over and just spend eternity undressing each other with your eyes" Sam smirked slyly at his remark at the pair, cas looked even more mortified before being dragged into a tight embrace by dean,he used the gesture as a way to hide his face. The brothers both laughed at the angels before discussing there next move after all they did still have vampires to slay. Next chapter will be up Soon :) please leave a review, the hunt for the vampire will begin in the next chapter !


End file.
